Velsigne, Heimr Àrnadalr
by thenameisdenise
Summary: Castle and Beckett take a Christmas vacation to the Happiest Place On Earth
**A/N: Another combination of two favourites, _Frozen_ and _Castle_. Written as fill for one of Alex's (castlefanfics at Tumblr) prompts - Season 6: Disney Princess - and for Castle Fanfic Monday. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was their first Halloween as an engaged couple when Richard Castle first suggested that his lovely fiancee, Kate Beckett, dress up as a Disney Princess.

"Why Disney Princess?" she kept asking him.

"Just like that case we worked on a couple of years ago," he reasoned. "I thought you're going to dress up as one of them."

She didn't want to do it but he insisted until she gave up.

She dressed up as Snow White, which suited her well. He dressed up as her Prince and he kept teasing her to sing "Someday My Prince Will Come" when they reached a prop well in the party they came to. She acquiesced and he thought that it was the best sound he ever heard.

A month ago, at Thanksgiving, he told her that his family dressed up for the occasion. She believed it and got a Pocahontas outfit. He was amused at her, as was Martha and Alexis, that she dressed up but she got him back. She made him wear a John Smith outfit she got along with the Pocahontas one she wore. The best part of it was when she told him that she'll be wearing it in bed and what happened after was the best Thanksgiving ever.

It's now Christmas and Kate is on leave for a week (finally!). They traveled to California for a bit of sun and shine, as a contrast to the snow New York is receiving at the moment. They're on their way to Disneyland and Castle's quiet. Beckett notices it because she knows that going to somewhere llike Disneyland excites him even if he had been there several times.

"Rick," she says. "You're awfully quiet. Is something the matter?"

"Hm," he responds.

Just one syllable, not even a word. She wonders why but she knows that to probe further will only make him more secretive in whatever he is thinking about. So she lets go.

The moment they enter the park dubbed as the "Happiest Place On Earth", she knew he is up to something. Instead of going straight to the carousel (or to any of the attractions he enjoys), they go straight to the restroom.

"Castle," Kate starts. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to see..."

"Kate," he says. "Don't get mad at me. Just go inside and wear this."

He presents her with a bag that she only notices he is carrying now. He has an identical one.

"Wha-?"

"Just go," he insists. "Please. Wear it for me."

She quirks her eyebrow at him and smirks: he said the magic word.

"Fine," she acquiesces. "But this better not be a bikini. There's kids around."

He jumps a little as she disappears behind the door. He goes to the men's lavatory to change, too.

He is out first so he waited a little. He can just imagine that she's huffing at what she sees and he can't help but smile. Finally, when the door opens, he sees her and his jaw drops. She wore it all, wig included.

"I hate you, you know," Beckett tells him the moment she sees him.

"I know you don't," Rick counters. "You look great!"

"I look like an idiot!" she exclaims. "I'm not a kid anymore. Only the kids dress up here."

"Oh come on, Beckett! You look wonderful."

"I don't..." she trails off. "And who are you supposed to be?"

He twirls for her.

"Jack Frost," he answers, proud.

"He's not a Disney character," Beckett muses, arranging the side braid of her wig. "You know he's from Dreamworks."

"I know. But a lot of people out there ship them. Probably because they're the only ice people in animated movies. That they know of. Most likely."

Kate chuckles at her fiance's knowledge of animated films. And shippers. She must have rubbed off of him.

"Fine," she tells him, which makes him all the more giddy.

Hand in hand, they walk in the park wearing their Elsa and Jack Frost costumes. Never mind that some kids whistle that Castle isn't wearing a Disney character costume. He's just proud that she is wearing the Disney Princess costume he chose for her.

As they reached the parade, she softly whispers to him, "Do you have the Anna and the Kristoff costumes?"

To which he asks, "Why?"

"I dunno," she shrugs, nonchalantly, brushing her fingertips along his bicep. "Maybe we can wear them later, pretend they got married after the movie."

Castle just bites his lip in anticipation.

Little do they know, a year later, that a show called _Once Upon A Time_ will marry Princess Anna of Arendelle and Kristoff Bjorgman, Official Ice Master and Deliverer.

* * *

 **I dunno where the loos are in Disneyland because I haven't been there lol but let's just say one is near the entrance. The title means Bless, Home Arendelle.** **Heimr Àrnadalr is a track from the _Frozen_ soundtrack and is played during Elsa's coronation.  
**

 **As usual, reviews are welcome. :)**


End file.
